


Walk Out That Door

by surefinewhatever23



Series: Witness Protection [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Elliot's POV, F/F, F/M, Hurt, Lies, Oneshot, Partner Betrayal, Rebound, WPP actually happened, implied Cabenson, office affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefinewhatever23/pseuds/surefinewhatever23
Summary: Elliot finally falls into bed with Olivia during his separation from Kathy, but it is not what he expected.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot, Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Series: Witness Protection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814710
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Walk Out That Door

I would do anything for you and you know that. I have put my life on the line countless times and I would do it again in a heartbeat.

We have been partners for over ten years and I thought I knew you like the back of my hand. I fell in and out of love with you over the years, and just assumed that you would never feel the same way.

And then Alex died, or more accurately was forced to die. All of a sudden it was easier for me to spend the night at your place than to pretend I wasn’t sleeping in the squad room like I had done since Kathy and I separated. 

You kissed me first, and I made sure that you meant it before I acted. Our affair has been brief and quite frankly underwhelming after years of pining for you. I knew you didn’t love me that way, but I still let myself get burned. 

And then last night you said out loud that you really fucked up. I think you thought I was asleep, but I heard. I sat up to ask if you wanted to talk about it. I am not going to lie and say that I saw this coming. After knowing you for ten years, I should have caught on, but you reassured me that nobody knew except for Alex.

It felt like you punched me in the gut when you told me that you loved her, you always have. I didn’t and still don’t care that you are gay, but after your confession you admitted that you only kissed me that night to get over her “death.” That is the part that makes me mad.

And now I am wondering when you were crying out late in the night in your dreams if you were calling for “El” or “Al,” like I know you used to call her. Nobody else could get away with shortening her nickname like you could. 

So, here we are. I am not going to hold you back, but I am tired of lies. Walk out that door and we’re through. That’s all you have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the only fic I will ever write that is E/O. I don't normally ship them, but it worked well for this one-shot.


End file.
